Une histoire de Weasley
by Naeling
Summary: 10 ans après la guerre, on aurait pu croire que la vie du Golden Trio ressemblerait à un conte de fée. Pourtant les adultes qu'ils sont devenus en sont loin. Et plus particulièrement du côté des Weasley, les attentes sont loin. [Draco/Ron] - [Ginny/Hermione] - Mpreg
1. Chapter 1 (GW-HG)

PRECISIONS DE DEPART : Avant de vous plonger dans cette lectures, quelques petites précisions. Cette fiction sera centrée sur deux couples homosexuels (bien que l'un d'eux pourrait ne pas tenir la longueur). Homophobes, s'abstenir.  
Nous nous retrouvons dix ans après la bataille de Poudlard et donc bien loin des adolescents que nous avons connus dans la saga. Les personnages d'ailleurs sans m'appartenir sont à J.K. Rowling. Ce que j'en fais dans cette histoire, en revanche est à moi. Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais pouvoir publier un à deux chapitre par mois. Sauf que c'est un idéal. Je suis aux études supérieures, j'ai beaucoup de stages, d'examens, en plus de ça je vis seule la semaine. C'est donc une vie qui demande pas mal de temps, j'en trouverai un maximum pour écrire, c'est une promesse que je vous fait. Sur ce, trève de bla-bla ... ET PLACE A L'HISTOIRE.

* * *

 _ **Une histoire de Weasley - Chapitre un**_

 _ **15 octobre 2008, Poudlard  
Appartements de Ginny Potter**_

Comme dans toutes le chambres conjugales, comme à chaque étreinte et comme à chaque fois qu'un couple utilise une potion de fertilité, l'on s'attend à entendre entre deux soupirs quelques petits mots doux, quelques râles de plaisir, quelque chose qui, quelque part, indique que les deux personnes communiquent, sont en symbiose. C'est ce que tout le monde s'attend à voir, au premier coup d'oeuil, car personne ne prend peine à regarder plus loin. Encore moins quand le couple que l'on croyait si parfait, au final, n'avait plus l'air si parfait.

Au second coup d'oeuil dans la chambre de Harry et Ginny Potter, ce que l'on entendait, c'était plutôt des soupirs étouffés, dût à l'effort d'un homme. Des petits gémissements, dût à la douleur d'une femme. Des yeux fermés, non pas dût au plaisir, mais à la fatigue de l'autre. La résignation d'une femme et la lassitude d'un homme. Le désespoir d'un couple pour qui les choses allaient de mal en pis. Un couple qui voulait un enfant depuis un bon moment déjà, et qui ne voyait aucun enfant pointer le bout de son nez. Un couple qui avait cru pouvoir vivre heureux jusqu'à la toute fin mais pour qui la lune de miel était terminée depuis bien longtemps. Un couple qui avait crut tout avoir pour pouvoir bâtir un avenir solide et heureux, dont le présent était catastrophique.

Et c'était dans cette morne existence que Ginny Potter était enfermée depuis qu'elle avait dit oui au survivant des années plus tôt. La bataille de Poudlard avait eut lieu alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans et qu'elle était encore pleine d'illusions. Bien sur, ayant plus ou moins grandit aux côté de Harry Potter et dans un foyer pas particulièrement fortuné, elle avait toujours sut que la vie n'avait rien de rose et bleus, mais elle avait été jeune. Et avec la jeunesse, ses espoirs de bonheur. Des espoirs qui au fil des ans étaient tombés dans le néant.

La bataille de Poudlard lui avait prit un frère. Le désespoir lui en avait prit un autre. Folle de chagrin à la perte de ses jumeaux, sa mère, Molly Weasley avait finit par se faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste pendant deux longues années pour dépression et à son retour, elle n'avait plus rien de la femme d'âge mur, un peu replète et au visage jovial. Molly Weasley avait perdu la joie de vivre, Arthur Weasley avait perdu sa curiosité avide pour le monde moldu. Charlie était retourné en Roumanie pour continuer ses élevages de dragons, préférant affronter la perte de ses proches dans un endroit où ses proches n'avait jamais été très présents. Bill lui était toujours marié à Fleur, ils avaient un fils tout aussi avide de chaire fraiche que son père depuis qu'il avait reçut sa morsure. Heureusement pour eux, aucun de finissait à quatre pattes au premier signe de pleine lune.

Mais la famille Weasley ne s'était pas relevée de la guerre indemne. Elle avait souffert, beaucoup souffert. Heureusement pour Ginny, à cette époque, elle avait eut Harry. Harry qui avait sut la détourner de l'horreur de la guerre. Harry qui l'avait fait rire, qui lui avait fait retrouver le sourire. Et longtemps avec lui, elle avait été heureuse, vraiment heureuse. A leur sortie de Poudlard, ils avaient prit un appartement à Londres, Harry avait commencé ses études d'auror et elle de médicomage, mais elle les avaient abandonnée à peine trois mois plus tard quand l'occasion de faire partie des Cannons de Chudley en tant qu'attrapeuse c'était offerte à elle. Ron d'ailleurs avait eut la même occasion pour le poste de gardien. Pour leur Saint-Valentin alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-et-un an, Harry lui proposa de l'épouser et elle accepta bien évidement, ce qui créa une certaine agitation dans le monde sorcier car si Harry n'avait jamais profité de sa célébrité pour séduire les filles, son mariage lui, faisait du bruit.

L'hiver suivant, elle avait épousé Harry et quelques années plus tard ils avaient prit ensemble la décision d'avoir un enfant. À regret, elle avait quitté son poste d'attrapeuse pour l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre pour un poste de professeur de vol à Poudlard, histoire de pouvoir s'occuper d'un enfant, et désormais, trois ans plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas enceinte. Et pourtant, ils essayaient. Si la semaine les époux vivaient séparément, du vendredi soir au lundi matin, Harry et elle passaient tous leur temps ensemble, bien souvent enfermé dans les appartement de la jeune femme pour consommer leur mariage en bon et du forme, ne sortant que pour se nourrir à l'heure des repas, et encore. Bien souvent, Harry revenait passer une ou deux soirée avec Ginny, ce qui faisait de leur appartement à Londres, une résidence de vacances plus qu'un lieu de vie, mais ça paraissait leur convenir. Du moins au départ. Parce que trois ans plus tard ... le nuage sur lequel Ginny avait passé ses premières années de couple avec Harry était redescendu bien bas, si bas que maintenant, elle sentait le sol sous ses pieds.

Après un dernier soupir, Harry s'écroula enfin aux côté de la jeune femme, le souffle court. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le regard un peu vague et la tête pleine de doute, comme souvent. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune rousse avait l'impression que son mari ne rentrait le weekend au château de Poudlard dans l'unique but de réussir à la faire tomber enceinte. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, les petites intentions telles que celle de lui rapporter un bouquet de fleur ou même un paquet de ses chocolats moldus préférés lui étaient sortis de la tête. Ils ne parlaient plus énormément, et encore moins d'eux.

Aujourd'hui avait été un vendredi soir comme les autres, fades. Sur le coup de vingt-et-une heures, Harry avait traversé le tableau qui gardait ses appartements privés, Ginny l'avait accueillit en l'embrassant, lui demandant comment c'était passé sa journée aujourd'hui et pourquoi il était rentré aussi tard quand il avait éludé sa question, déclarant qu'il était affamé. Ginny avait donc fait appeler un elfe pour qu'il leur apporte le repas, et ce fut alors que Harry répondit vaguement avoir eut à gérer une fuite au ministère, ce qui l'avait retenu aussi tard. Enfin le repas apporté par un elfe, le survivant s'était jeté sur le plat que l'on lui avait offert, en silence et ce n'est qu'une fois les derniers couverts posés sur la table qu'il daigna poser les yeux sur son épouse. Ou plutôt sur son corps car quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient finit au lit.

Et maintenant, elle attendait bêtement qu'il lui adresse réellement la parole, car ce soir comme de plus en plus fréquemment désormais, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être sa femme, non mais simplement la mère porteuse de l'enfant qu'il voulait voir naître et qui ne naissait pas. Alors qu'elle soupirait, il y eut des froissements sous les draps, et tournant la tête, l'air interrogateur vers Harry, elle put voir une lumière d'un bleu sombre transparaitre à travers le coton blanc des draps de son lit. Bleue sombre alors qu'elle savait que Harry la voulait d'un rouge vif. Le rouge vif significatif d'une vie qui grandirait en elle. Furieuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde avant de la tester, Ginny sortit de son lit en rabattant furieusement les couvertures sur son époux, se glissant déjà dans son peignoir avant de tempêter, furieuse :

« Tu ne pouvais pas au moins attendre la fin du weekend ? Ou me demander comment c'était passée ma semaine, non ? Nous sommes mariés, Harry, je ne suis pas ... je ne suis pas une vulgaire poule pondeuse ! »  
« Mais je ne te prends pas pour une poule pondeuse ! »

L'air outré, Harry se leva à son tour, glissant dans son pantalon alors que Ginny, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine reprenait, blessée :

« Tu ne fais plus attention à moi, Harry, tu ne me regarde plus. »  
« Nous venons de faire l'amour, Ginny. Ne viens pas dire que je ne te regarde plus ! »  
« Si, c'est ce que je dis. Tu ne me regarde plus. Tu me touche, mais tu ne me regarde plus. Quand tu rentre, c'est pour manger. On couche ensemble, et puis tu dors. Tu passe tes journées au château avec Hermione ou alors tu va voir Ron ou qui sais-je, mais quand tu rentre le soir, c'est pour te glisser dans mes draps. Uniquement mes draps. On dirait que tu as oublié ce que je représentais pour toi avant, on dirait que tu as oublié que j'ai besoin de toi, que j'ai besoin de mon mari, de l'homme qui m'aime ! »

Le jeune homme, face à cet aveux sembla frappé par la foudre. Il la regarda longuement de ses deux grands yeux verts lumineux, des yeux qui jadis la regardaient avec amour et émerveillement et qui désormais ne laissaient plus place qu'à l'étonnement. Ou l'ennuis peut-être, en temps normal. Son Harry, son si précieux Harry la regardait désormais résigné, comme si la monotonie de leur vie devait leur être fatale. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était qu'il lui parle, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Qu'ils sortent le soir, diner dehors ou même simplement s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre en contemplant le lac de Poudlard blottis contre un arbre. Elle voulait qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Qu'ils aient quelque chose. Quelque chose de vrai.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry s'était déjà détourné d'elle et enfilait par dessus son pantalon son pull, comme l'aurait fait un amant qui devait partir retrouver sa femme une fois le soir tombé. Sauf qu'elle était la femme, pas la maitresse. Une minute plus tard, après l'avoir suivit des yeux, silencieuse, beaucoup trop choquée pour parler, Ginny le vit jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée de sa chambre, et s'évaporer pour le « Chaudron Baveur » à Londres.

Un long moment, Ginny resta là, immobile, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée, une main posée sur le bord du lit, choquée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait seule, abandonnée, et lui ... lui il partait. Comme un voleur, comme un homme qui n'assumait rien de la douleur de sa femme. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé seule avant ça. Quand elle avait eut besoin de lui, il avait toujours été là. Ne fusse que pour la serrer dans ses bras quand elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Et là ... là il venait de disparaitre. Et elle n'aurait rien put faire pour l'en empêcher, elle en était certaine.

Enfin, après de longues minutes, Ginny, l'abasourdissement passé commença à bouger. Elle enfila un pyjama et quitta sa chambre, puis ses appartements, en larmes, se dirigeant droit vers ceux de son amie Hermione qui elle occupait le poste de professeur de métamorphose depuis la fin de ses études dans le domaine. Elle commença alors à frapper à la porte de son amie. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une Hermione au visage endormit ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte. D'origine moldue, Hermione avait préféré opter pour une porte singulière, certes, avec un mot de passe mais qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec sa voix. Une espèce de bizarrerie dont seul Hermione pouvait avoir eut l'idée, en somme.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que ... tu n'es pas avec Harry ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? »

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune rousse se jeta dans les bras de son amie, étouffant ses sanglots dans le cou de la jeune femme tandis que ceux-ci redoublaient d'ardeur. Elle était triste. Triste et seule. Son mari semblait ne plus se soucier d'elle ou de ses états d'âmes et alors qu'elle lui disait avoir besoin de lui, d'un peu de son attention, il mettait les voiles. Où donc était passé le Harry attentionné dont elle était tombée amoureuse ? Il avait bien existé, mais maintenant, il avait disparut pour laisser un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Quelque part, elle se disait que ce n'était plus lui, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé cinq ans plus tôt.

« Il ... il est partit, Hermione. On s'est disputés, et il est partit. »  
« Partit ? » la brune fronça les sourcils, interpelée. Jugeant très certainement son ami incapable de mettre les voiles après une dispute avec Ginny. « Comment ça ? Où ? Explique-moi ! »

Hermione l'invita alors à la suivre à l'intérieur et fit assoir son amie au salon, convoquant d'un coup de baguette une service à thé avec de l'eau déjà fumante et quelques muffins. Hermione servit deux tasses, en tendant une à Ginny qui la remercia de son regard triste et qui se roula en boule sur le canapé alors qu'Hermione lui tendit un muffin qu'elle refusât aussitôt. Hermione l'encouragea alors à s'expliquer. Après avoir but une première gorgée, elle commença alors :

« Tu sais qu'on essaye d'avoir un bébé, Harry et moi ? Eh bien ... aujourd'hui, comme tous les vendredi, il est venu me rejoindre, plus tard que d'habitude et ne m'a donné aucune explication sinon un retard au boulot, et j'ai été incapable de lui tirer ne serait-ce qu'une phrase de tout le repas et après, impossible de lui parler, il m'a emmené dans la chambre et ... »

Elle renifla alors, furieuse. À la fois contre Harry et contre elle même, elle se sentait presque souillée, utilisée comme une vulgaire poupée en plastique destinée à combler les pulsions d'un homme, à lui pondre un petit héritier, et rien d'autre. Un sanglot dans la voix, elle continua :

« On a fait l'amour et après ... je n'ai même pas eut le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il me faisait déjà un sortilège de révélation, négatif, je me suis emportée, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il me regarde moi, ce à quoi il a répondu qu'il me faisait toujours l'amour. Sauf qu'entre me faire l'amour et me regarder moi, il y a un monde, je lui ai dit avoir besoin de lui et ... il s'est rhabillé, m'a dit 'je suis désolé', et il est partit par la cheminée. Sans un mot. »

A nouveau, elle marqua une pause. Dit comme ça, cela paraissait ridicule, elle en avait bien conscience. Mais elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être délaissée par Harry, or, elle aimait son mari, et elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Cependant ... il ne la regardait plus, ne lui parlait plus et il semblait déçut. Déçut par elle même, déçût par le fait qu'elle soit jusqu'ici, incapable de tomber enceinte. Ça le peinait, elle en avait bien conscience. Mais arrêter de faire attention à elle ... ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait changer les choses entre eux, pas ça qui allait la faire tomber enceinte. Elle continua donc, voyant qu'Hermione attendait la suite :

« Quelque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut. Ça fait presque quatre ans qu'on essaie d'avoir un bébé, et comme je ne tombe pas enceinte, il m'en veut. Et ... je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus, Hermione. »

Cette constatation de la part de Ginny fit tomber le silence dans la pièce. Cela faisait des mois que c'était comme ça, que Harry la regardait à peine, qu'il lui parlait de moins en moins, ne venait plus la surprendre en plein milieu de semaine, ou venir interrompre l'un de ses cours de vol en venant jouer les acrobates sur balais pour distraire ses élèves, les faisant devenir une classe ingérable. C'était ce Harry là qui lui manquait. La personne spontanée dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Enfin, Hermione s'approcha d'elle, passant le bras autour de ses épaules, et se serra contre elle, ce qui la fit frissonner légèrement. C'était ce genre de contact que Harry aurait dût avoir avec elle ce soir. Il aurait dû la rassurer, lui promettre que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, et que bientôt, tout allait s'arranger.

« Bien sur que oui, il t'aime. Tu sais comment est Harry quand quelque chose le tracasse. Il ne parle plus à personne et passe sa vie à réfléchir. Peut-être qu'il a du soucis au travail et qu'il ne veut pas t'en parler ? »  
« Son travail ne devrait pas l'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras, Hermione. »

La brune ne répondit pas, Ginny savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait raison, et qu'à ce sujet, Hermione ne savait que répondre. Et c'était bien triste, parce qu'Hermione avait toujours réponse à tout. Si elle ne trouvait pas à répondre, c'est que Ginny avait peut-être raison de s'inquiéter. Et à la moue soucieuse qu'abordait son amie, la rousse se disait qu'elle avait doublement raison de s'inquiéter. Enfin, Hermione reprit la parole.

« Je vais essayer de lui parler la prochaine fois que je le verrai en tête à tête. Quitte à le traquer dans tout Londres. J'essaierai de savoir ce qu'il a. Si il ne veut pas parler à sa femme, peut-être qu'il voudra parler à sa meilleure amie. Et ... parles en à ton frère. Il est plus proche de Ron que moi je ne l'ai jamais été. Et Ron voudra certainement t'aider ! »

Ginny adressa un pauvre sourire à Hermione, et celle-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux, elle avait au moins le mérite de toujours être de bon conseil. Et bien qu'elle n'aient pas eut une conversation bien longue, elle, elle l'avait regardée. Ginny savait qu'elle avait eut raison quand elle avait eut envie de parler à quelqu'un. Hermione était peut-être la meilleure amie de Harry, mais quand Ginny avait besoin d'elle, elle savait qu'Hermione serait toujours là pour lui prêter secours. Hermione avait toujours été bien plus pour elle que le béguin de son frère ou même la meilleure amie de son époux. Hermione avait été pour elle d'une précieuse aide en toute circonstance et ce depuis qu'elle avait douze ans. Ce genre d'amitié là, ça ne se brisait pas. Quoique fasse Harry ... Ginny pourrait toujours compter sur Hermione, même si la situation finissait par mettre leur relation à mal.

« Merci, Hermione. » articulât-elle enfin.  
« Tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi ! »

Oui, elle le savait. Et le sourire confiant de son amie la réconforta réellement. Oui, Hermione serait toujours là pour elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais lâchée, quoiqu'elle fasse, Hermione était toujours là pour la conseiller, pour l'aider à réfléchir. Quelque peu sonnée, Ginny essuya ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, pour la remercier. Mais en se reculant, à la vue des lèvres de la jeune femme, une étrange sensation prit possession d'elle. Celle de la confiance absolue, et aussi l'envie de retrouver des bras réconfortants. Alors sans crier gare, elle posa les lèvres sur celles de son amie.

Et Hermione ne la repoussa pas. Un instant, elle resta figée, et puis le baiser qu'elle lui offrait reçut une réponse. Hermione l'embrassait en retour. Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre, sans aucune équivoque ou rien de particulièrement sexuel. Mais bien vite, Ginny se reprit, et bondit hors du canapé, plaquant les mains sur les lèvres, laissant une Hermione abasourdie sur le canapé, les yeux ronds rivés droit sur elle.

« Je suis désolée. »

Et comme Harry l'avait fait à peine une demi heure plutôt, Ginny s'en fuit à son tour, par la porte des appartement d'Hermione, se demandant quelle folie avait bien put la pousser à embrasser sa meilleure amie ce soir alors qu'elle pleurait la certitude que son mari, lui, avait cessé de l'aimer. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Hermione. Qu'elle se justifie, qu'elle comprenne pourquoi exactement, elle avait fait ça. Et qu'elle s'excuse. Il fallait surtout qu'elle s'excuse et qu'elle explique à son amie que rien de tout cela ne voulait dire quelque chose.

Mais pas tout de suite, elle en était incapable.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, vraiment. Je prends les avis, les critiques constructives, tout. Sauf la méchanceté gratuite. Ca fait un moment que ce début d'histoire traine dans mon pc et je me suis dis allons-y, enfin. Donc voilà, je publie. Vous l'aurez compris, mon histoire parle surtout des Weasley et Ron et Ginny seront mes deux points d'ancrage, si je puis dire. C'est leur vies à eux spécifiquement qui seront racontées dans cette histoire. Et les deux premiers chapitres sont entièrement consacrés à Ginny, dans le troisième apparaitra un Ron bien différent de celui qu'on a connu à Poudlard. Je tiens à préciser que la seule et unique certitude que j'ai de cette histoire, c'est mon couple phare sera Draco & Ron même s'ils ne sont pas encore présent dans ce chapitre. J'ai prévu un Ginny/Hermione dans ma tête, mais il se peut très bien que cela change avec le temps, on verra comment les choses se déroulent par la suite d'autant que bien que ce soit mon histoire, l'avis des lecteurs m'intéresse. Je ne vous tiens pas plus longtemps, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Avant fin janvier j'espère.  
Avec tendresse, Emelyne


	2. Chapter 2 (GW-HG)

HELLO TOUT LE MONDE. J'ai été horriblement longue. Ce qui n'était pas prévu mais je sais pas ... mon semestre est passé tellement rapidement, j'ai à peine repris les cours en janvier que je me surprends ici à être fin juin, partiels terminés. Bref ... Je vous ai fait attendre, pour ceux qui suivaient déjà avec un chapitre. Voici donc enfin la suite qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

 **Chapitre II**

18 octobre 2007, Poudlard

Couloirs

Tout le week-end, Ginny l'avait passé à ruminer seule dans ses appartements. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Plus depuis les enterrements respectifs de ses proches. Elle ne faisait que rarement des choses dont elle n'était pas fière, et faire partir Harry et embrasser Hermione dans la même soirée ne l'avait pas mise en très grande forme pour le week-end. Elle avait envoyé deux hiboux à son mari, à Londres, et plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé de le contacter dans leur appartement londonien par poudre de cheminette, mais il n'avait répondu à aucune lettre ou à aucun de ses appels. Elle avait donc eu pour seule compagnie, les elfes de maison de passage pour lui apporter à manger.

Mais aujourd'hui était un lundi matin, et comme tous les lundis matin, elle devait sortir de ses appartements pour assurer une nouvelle journée de cours. Ce fut donc le pas lourd et peu décidé que Ginny Potter sortit de ses appartements pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle, petit-déjeunant à la table des professeurs. Hermione, sa voisine de table essaya d'engager la conversation, mais rien n'en fut, Ginny ne répondit que par monosyllabes, gênée. Elle s'était laissé aller à des choses qui n'avaient pas lieue d'être, et ça rendait les choses compliquées, de son point de vue.

Elle donna donc ses deux premiers cours de vol, ne se montra pas au déjeuné cette fois-ci, prétextant un mal de tête au professeur McGonagall, désormais devenue directrice, et elle sortit finalement pour l'heure du dîner avec la très ferme intention de toucher un ou deux mots à Hermione, histoire de mettre les choses à plat avant que le petit incident ne remonte à beaucoup loin pour qu'elles puissent s'aplatir sans débordement. Ainsi, au moment même ou Hermione se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers la sortie, l'air un peu morose, Ginny en fit de même, ne prenant pas la peine de terminer son assiette, s'élançant à la suite de son amie qu'elle rattrapa dans le couloir en lui attrapant le poignet avec agilité.

« Hermione, on peut parler, s'il te plaît ? »

« Parce que maintenant tu arrêtes de m'ignorer ? » claqua la brune, acerbe.

En effet, Hermione était passée plusieurs fois à ses appartements du week-end, mais Ginny n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui ouvrir, jugeant la situation bien trop inhabituelle pour accepter de la revoir si ... vite. Et visiblement, le fait qu'elle ait été ignorée tout le week-end n'avait pas plu à la jeune femme. Légitime, en somme. Ginny se sentait fautive. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé une fille avant de vendredi précédent, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cette envie l'avait pris. C'était juste arrivé, mais désormais, elle trouvait ça totalement inapproprié. Même avec un coup de blues, on n'embrassait pas sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis désolé Hermione, je ... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris vendredi, et j'ai eus beaucoup trop honte de moi pour te faire face quand tu es revenue pour me voir après ça. C'est idiot, mais j'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais penser de moi. »

Son amie la détailla longuement, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si elle était sincère. Ginny baissa les yeux, ennuyée. D'autant que le regard hautement inquisiteur de la brune sur sa personne la mettait mal à l'aise. Et si Hermione décidait de ne plus lui adresser la parole ? Ou si elle décidait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une meilleure amie qui l'embrassait à la première occasion ? Dans la crainte de ce jugement, elle avait peur de lever les yeux vers Hermione. Enfin après de longues secondes qui lui parurent interminables, son amie reprit la parole.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Ginny. Pas pour ... ce baiser. Je t'en veux parce que tu as cru que je te jugerais pour ça. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de ce que je pourrais penser de toi. On se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour surmonter un petit baiser, non ? »

La rousse hocha vivement la tête, osant enfin relever les yeux vers son amie. Si elle ne lui en voulait pas pour le baiser, c'était le principal. Après tout, Ginny était terrifiée à l'idée que la manière dont elle la regardait finisse par changer. Qu'elle finisse par la voir comme quelqu'un qui ne méritait plus son amitié. Comme une 'sale gouine qui aurait profité de l'instant pour lui rouler une galoche'. Elle ne voulait pas être vue de la sorte. Déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne, pas qu'elle ait un problème avec les femmes qu'ils l'étaient, mais elle, ce n'était pas son cas. Ensuite, en aucune façon elle n'avait voulu profiter de la situation. C'était juste qu'après ce moment vide d'émotion positive avec Harry, se sentir écoutée par Hermione avait remué quelque chose en elle, se faisant, elle avait cédé à l'impulsion du moment, à savoir embrasser son amie. Celle-ci reprit d'ailleurs :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Ginny. Juste ... tu n'aurais pas dû avoir peur de ce que je pourrais penser de ça. »

« Ca ... ne te dégoutte pas ? »

Ginny haussa un sourcil, craintive. Quelque part, elle s'attendait toujours à ce que son amie la repousse à grands cris pour lui dire à quel point un baiser de ce genre la révulsait. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Hermione, au contraire de s'éloigner comme Ginny s'y attendait, se rapprocha d'elle glissant les mains de part et d'autre de son visage, soufflant enfin :

« Je ne suis pas dégoûtée, Ginny. Deux femmes qui s'embrassent, ça arrive. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ... étais bouleversée. »

« Oui ... Harry ne m'a toujours pas parlé depuis, tu sais ... »

Cette proximité avec Hermione avait quelque chose d'étrange. Jamais son amie ne s'était montrée aussi proche d'elle, de quelque manière que ce soit. Jamais elle n'avait pris son visage en coupe pour le regarder fixement dans les yeux, et jamais, du moins pas à son souvenir, Hermione n'avait eut se regard flamboyant. Ses yeux marrons semblaient animés par une lueur dansante dans ses iris c'était ... déconcertant. Elle était beaucoup trop proche d'elle pour son propre bien.

« Il n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie ? » demanda Hermione à voix basse.

« Non ... » souffla Ginny, hypnotisée alors qu'Hermione la poussait contre le mur glacé du château.

Comme si ce simple 'non' changeait toute la donne, le souffle d'Hermione sur son visage devient plus lourd, saccadé. Et Ginny ne put que haleter quand le visage de son amie sembla se rapprocher davantage du sien. Lentement, mais sûrement. Hermione était-elle en train de s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser ? Visiblement, oui, car à peine cette impression eut traversé son esprit, que les lèvres d'Hermione effleuraient désormais les siennes, le souffle de son amie, qui en l'instant, n'avait pas tellement l'air d'avoir envie d'être son amie, s'écrasa sur son visage. Alors que le lèvres de la brune s'appuyaient sur les siennes, une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille s'éleva :

« Hermione ? Tu ne sauris pas où est ... »

« Là ! Plus aucun cil dans l'oeil ! »

Ginny battit des paupières. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. La voix d'Harry s'était élevée dans le couloir alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de l'embrasser, et l'instant d'après, Hermione était à plus d'un mètre d'elle, prétendant avoir retiré un cil de son oeil et Harry, lui, les regardait le plus normalement du monde, un bouquet de black baccara à la main. Ses fleurs préférées. Un instant, son regard passa de Hermione à Harry alors qu'elle était toujours contre le mur, et l'instant d'après, elle relâchait sa respiration comme si elle avait couru plusieurs kilomètres, comme soulagée. Enfin, la voix d'Harry s'éleva à nouveau alors qu'il lui tendait le bouquet de roses.

« Je suis désolé pour ce week-end, tu ... on peut parler un peu ? »

Ginny hocha la tête sans perdre une seconde, attrapant le bouquet qu'elle porta à son visage pour sentir le doux parfum de ses fleurs favorites avant de finalement se jeter dans les bras de Harry qui entoura sa taille de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue comme il en avait perdu l'habitude depuis quelque temps. Peut-être avait-il enfin pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça ? Peut-être même avait-il décidé de se rattraper ? En tout cas, Ginny, elle, ne voyait que cela. Il voulait se rattraper de la désastreuse soirée du vendredi. Humant de parfum musqué de son époux, la rousse finit par se reculer, lui répondant par l'affirmative.

« Bien sûr, viens. »

Ginny lui prit la main et l'entraîna directement vers ses appartements sans un mot supplémentaire, ni de sa part ni de celle de Harry ou même d'Hermione. Quelque part, elle pensait être soulagée d'avoir vu Harry arriver à ce moment précis. Hermione, son amie de toujours venait d'essayer de l'embrasser alors qu'elle était en parfaite possession de ses moyens. Elle l'avait même acculée contre le mur, ce qui signifiait bien que le baiser qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui donner n'avait rien de spontané. Il était mûrement réfléchi. Qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas était une chose, mais qu'elle essaie de l'embrasser en retour ... ça, c'était étrange. Au détour du couloir, Ginny tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'Hermione les suivait, Harry et elle, bras croisés, l'air contrarié. Pourquoi donc ? Seulement elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça puisque Harry reprit aussitôt la parole, l'air pressé.

« J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, Ginny, et tu as raison. Je t'ai un peu trop délaissée ces derniers temps, plus que je ne l'aurais dû. On vit séparément, et la seule chose à quoi je pense quand on est ensemble, c'est d'avoir un bébé et ... le reste m'est passé au-dessus de la tête. Avoir un bébé est important pour moi, mais toi aussi, tu es importante, j'ai juste ... oublié à quel point tu comptais pour moi, aveuglé par mon désir d'avoir une véritable famille, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. »

Ginny savait tout ça. À quel point Harry voulait une famille, une vraie famille. Parce que lui n'en avait jamais eu. Parce qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents, avait été élevé dans une famille où on ne voulait pas de lui, il n'avait pas reçu l'amour dont un enfant avait besoin, et il était pressé, lui, de donner cet amour à un enfant. Pour lui, ne pas avoir de famille maintenant était ravageur, elle le savait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de faire un enfant avec lui, sans discussion. Car elle savait à quel point ça comptait pour lui, elle n'avait même pas considéré ce qu'elle, elle voulait. Tant que Harry était heureux, elle était heureuse. Cependant, jusqu'ici ... elle n'était toujours pas tombée enceinte. Et cela affectait énormément le moral d'Harry, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Touchée qu'il l'admette enfin, Ginny s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, s'approchant de lui pour se glisser entre ses bras, il lui rendit alors son étreinte, déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle souffla alors :

« Je sais bien. Et moi ... j'ai dû m'emporter trop rapidement. On oublie, d'accord ? On fait en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant. On passe du temps ensemble, et on essaie d'avoir un bébé. Et ... si on y arrive toujours pas d'ici un an, on demandera de l'aide aux médicomages, d'accord ? Je préférerais faire sans eux, mais bon ...si vraiment on n'y arrive pas ... »

« Ginny, j'ai ... »

La rousse fronça les sourcils, face à l'air hésitant de Harry, elle le soupçonnait d'avoir déjà essayé quelque chose.

« J'ai pensé à la potion de fertilité en passant chez l'apothicaire l'autre jour. Tu sais, on la prend pour augmenter les chances de grossesses ou encore dans les couples gay, c'est ... on peut toujours essayer, non ? »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'Harry cherchait beaucoup de solutions, pas forcément avec elle. Parce que plusieurs fois, elle avait refusé d'aller voir les médicomages, disant que le temps finirait par tourner en leur faveur, mais jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient aucun résultat. Elle reprit enfin, résignée.

« D'accord, on essaie comme ça. Mais tu ne m'emmèneras voir aucun médicomage avant le Noël de l'année prochaine si nous n'avons pas de résultat, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, acceptant sa condition sans sourciller. Après tout, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, et quelque part, Ginny voulait se retrouver un peu avec Harry, comme avant, et ce avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte, c'était mieux de son point de vue. Elle voulait du temps avec Harry. Et puis, quelque part ils avaient encore pas mal de temps devant eux, ils n'avaient même pas trente ans, avoir un enfant, ils avaient encore le temps. Toujours mains dans la main, ils marchèrent vers les appartements de Ginny qu'elle ouvrit en donnant le mot de passe, et une fois à l'intérieur, elle se figea, subjuguée par le spectacle qui se dressait devant elle.

Le salon de son appartement était plongé dans une semi-lueur ambrée, le canapé tout comme le sol étaient couverts de pétales de roses : rouges, noires et blanches. Une harpe ensorcelée dans un coin de la pièce jouait un morceau de musique classique tandis que sur la table du salon était posé son repas moldu préféré. À savoir un simple poulet, frites salade accompagnée d'une coupe de glace sous couvercle de cristal glacé. Harry avait pensé à elle. Et à elle uniquement. Un large sourire se peint sur ses épaules et, toujours son bouquet à la main, elle pivota sur elle même, sautant dans les bras de Harry, nouant les jambes à la taille de celui-ci qui lui répondit par un rire. Elle était heureuse, il avait pensé à elle et rien qu'à elle, lui créant une soirée romantique à souhait.

Enfin, Ginny pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, enroulant les bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Elle caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts, laissant passer sa main libre dans les cheveux du brun. Les mains de Harry à sa taille la serrèrent un peu plus fort, et quand Ginny lâcha son bouquet dans le but de passer les mains sous sa robe de sorcier qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol, laissant ainsi Harry dans ses habits de moldus, à savoir dans des habits qu'elle trouvait bien plus seyants et séduisants. Il se recula alors légèrement, demandant, interrogatif :

« On ne devrait pas d'abord passer à table ? »

« Non, d'abord, on va dans la chambre. Je préfère ... manger après. »

Harry sourit, visiblement le plan de soirée lui plaisait. Et puis, quel homme normalement constitué disait non à une partie de jambe en l'air sous la couette. Surtout alors que l'hiver approchait si rapidement. C'était quelque part, un moyen bien agréable de se réchauffer. Harry la serra alors un peu plus contre lui, et rapidement la jeune femme fut emportée vers la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose sur le lit, venant s'allonger sur elle pour recommencer à l'embrasser avec passion.

Instigatrice de ce moment tendre, cette fois, Ginny n'avait plus l'impression de n'être dans les bras de Harry qu'une poupée destinée à assouvir quelque pulsion ou envie de procréer. Ils faisaient l'amour pour être ensemble, cette fois, pas juste pour avoir un enfant, c'était ce qui lui changeait des dernières fois, et comme ça, c'était bien meilleur. Le brun, appuyé sur ses genoux fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de venir s'occuper du chemisier de la petite rousse, faisant sauter les boutons un à un, déposant des baisers sur sa poitrine encore recouverte de son soutien-gorge et puis sur son ventre, et ce jusqu'à sa jupe, lui faisant monter quelques frissons dans tout le corps. Bien vite, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de son amant qu'elle laissa tomber sur le côté avant de déboutonner son pantalon et de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, admirant au passage le sous-vêtement gonflé qu'il portait. Une lueur joueuse dans le regard, Ginny entrouvrit la bouche, poussant quelques gémissements dans le simple but de rendre le jeune homme fou de désir, ce qui fonctionna rapidement puisque très vite, il s'arracha à ses derniers vêtements, faisant également tomber ceux de sa tendre épouse avant de venir la retrouver à nouveau sur son lit, titillant la pointe de ses seins de la langue et flattant ses hanches des mains avant d'en laisser une glisser jusqu'à la toison rousse qui couvrait l'intimité de sa femme.

Ginny arqua légèrement le bassin, allant à la rencontre des doigts de Harry, se mouvant contre lui en soupirant de plaisir. Quelque part elle se disait que depuis quelques mois déjà, l'acte en entier ne l'avait pas autant comblé que les préliminaires auxquels ils se livraient désormais. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle arqua la nuque, laissant ainsi à Harry plus d'aisance qu'il n'en avait déjà pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, il entre en elle, lui arrachant une exclamation de plaisir. Il commença alors de larges mouvements, amples qui lui arrachèrent des soupirs de plaisirs, et ce, jusqu'à l'extase. Peut-être que finalement, les choses allaient redevenir faciles, avec le temps.

Alors, ce chapitre ? Vous plaît-il ? La discussion entre Hermione et Ginny ?

La réconciliation entre Harry et Ginny ?

Prochain chapitre, nous verrons, je vous le promet arriver Ron et Draco, ce qui promet d'être assez piquant !

Alors à vos claviers. Avis, suggestions critiques RESPECTUEUSES et à très vite !


	3. Chapter 3 (RW-DM)

**Hello tout le monde ! Une fois encore je me dois de m'excuser pour ma lenteur, mais il semblerait que la lenteur chez moi soit un monde de fonctionnement. Voici enfin le chapitre très attendu pour certain, l'arrivée de Ron et Draco, qui, vous le verrez, ne vont pas perdre de temps. Les choses s'enchaineront bien plus vite pour eux deux que pour Hermione et Ginny pour une raison simple : leurs histoires auront des directions bien différentes !**

 **Trève de blabla, et place à la lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 _11 novembre 2007, Londres_

 _Terrain de Quidditch des CdC_

Les entraînements de fin d'automne étaient toujours un enfer. C'était ce que se disait Ron Weasley perché sur son balai, devant ses buts alors que des flocons comme aussi gros que des vifs d'or tombaient du ciel, couvrant l'herbe verte au sol d'un épais tapis de neige. Jouer au Quidditch dans ces conditions était toujours une véritable horreur. Et pas moins ici sur un terrain d'envergure que sur le terrain dont il avait pris l'habitude à Poudlard. Il était mieux équipé, mieux éclairé, mais toujours en plein air. Jouer au Quidditch en intérieur était mission impossible, mais quand la neige tombait dru ... ça restait relativement compliqué. Devant lui, les poursuiveurs s'agitaient en tous sens sur leur balai et Ron les suivait des yeux avec ennui. Il n'attendait qu'une chose. Descendre de son balai pour se glisser sous une douche brûlante et enfiler des vêtements chauds.

En bas, dans les gradins, une foule de fans, agitée, hurlait dès qu'il y avait un peu de mouvement sur le terrain et Ron les observait en contre bas. Peut-être pourrait-il profiter de la chaleur des bras de l'une de ces femmes pour terminer la soirée ? Car depuis qu'il était gardien pour l'équipe d'Angleterre, il rencontrait un franc succès auprès des femmes voire même parfois de certains hommes. Il avait donc prit l'habitude avec le temps de choisir l'une de ses fans pour passer la nuit, sans promesse d'un lendemain, évidement, mais ça les ravissait et lui au moins, avait de la compagnie. De la compagnie, car depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard dix ans plus tôt, il n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse avec qui que ce fut. Car quelque part, il attendait toujours Hermione. Hermione qui ne le voyait plus depuis de longues années. Il n'était plus qu'un simple ami, au même titre que Harry. Il avait cru un temps qu'ils pourraient former un couple heureux, mais très vite après la fin de Poudlard, il avait compris qu'Hermione et lui n'auraient jamais d'avenir commun. Alors il s'était résigné, et maintenant, il ne partageait jamais plus de deux fois son lit avec la même personne. Vivre sans attache était bien mieux que de vivre dans le déni ou dans le mensonge.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Judith Williams fonça vers lui, le souaffle sous le bras, lançant la balle avec force, droit vers le but de droite. Ron, placé entre les buts de gauche et du centre plongea vers la gauche, pas assez rapidement cependant puisque le souaffle effleura ses doigts, traversant l'anneau d'or, ce qui eut pour effet de faire hurler de joie la poursuiveuse qui venait de marquer. Elle lança alors, goguenarde :

« Continue comme ça, Weasley, et cette année encore on va louper la coupe du monde ! »

« Il faut bien que je te laisse marquer de temps en temps Williams, je sais bien que si tu es contrariée, je ne te mettrai jamais dans mon lit ! »

« Connard ! »

La poursuiveuse pivota aussitôt, fonçant en piqué vers l'entraîneur qui venait d'atterrir près des gradins, signe de la fin de l'entraînement. Harris avait attrapé six fois le vif d'or, Ron laissé passer deux buts uniquement, et ce sut un entraînement qui avait duré plus de trois heures. C'était pas mal, surtout par un temps aussi merdique. À son tour, il descendit en piqué vers les gradins et mit pied à terre, calant son Nimbus, le dernier modèle, sur son épaule. Devenir gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre avait bien changé son mode de vie. À commencer par son habitat qui était désormais un énorme manoir en pierre et non plus une maison en bois chancelante qui ne tenait debout que grâce à toute une foulée de sorts.

L'entraineur fit un rapide topos sur ce qu'il tenait à avoir au prochain entrainement, sachant que les sélections pour la coupe du monde commencerait dès le mois de mars. Il ne voulait plus seulement une équipe nationale, non, il voulait la meilleure équipe du monde. Ron, se sentant moyennement concerné par le discours de Porter, avançait déjà vers une jolie brune qui le dévorait des yeux dans les gradins. Les joueurs se dispersant enfin autour de lui, Ron fila vers les gradins, abordant déjà la demoiselle :

« L'entrainement était-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ? »

« L'entrainement n'était pas mal ... mais pour tout vous avouer, j'étais plutôt concentrée sur les buts, le gardien ... m'a l'air d'un personnage très intéressant, voyez vous. »

Un large sourire se peint sur les lèvres du rouquin. L'affaire était dans la poche, cette soirée non plus, il ne la passerait pas seul. Adressant à la jeune femme un regard pénétrant, il lança alors :

« Il se trouve que je connais justement ce gardien, peut-être devrais-je lui dire que vous l'attendrez à la sortie des vestiaires pour aller boire un verre ? Ou diner, peut-être ? »

« Je suis affamée, dites lui de ne pas trop trainer. »

Le rouquin sourit de plus belle, se reculant légèrement pour reprendre la direction des vestiaires avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Cependant alors qu'il s'approchait de ceux-ci, une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule, le contraignant alors à s'arrêter.

« Monsieur le gardien ! »

« Monsieur le ministre ... » souffla Ron, se tourna à demi, déjà agacé.

Si sur ces dix dernières années il c'était passé une chose étonnante, c'était bien l'ascension de Draco Malfoy au poste de Premier ministre du monde sorcier. Il avait réussi à se refaire un nom, à démontrer au monde sorcier qu'il n'avait jamais été fidèle à Voldemort, d'autant que sa marque, fraîche, avait disparu en même temps que Voldemort en personne et ce dut au fait qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne. Une fois passé sous veritasserum, personne n'avait pu l'accuser d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, et enfin, on l'avait laissé se lancer dans une carrière politique qui avait fini par aboutir au poste de Premier ministre, et étrangement ... Malfoy s'en sortait bien. Même très bien. Mais il était toujours aussi agaçant et Ron ne pouvait le supporter. Le blond platine commença alors :

« Weasley, Weasley, Weasley ... deux buts. C'est deux buts de trop. Si tu ne veux pas à nouveau entendre la petite chanson que j'ai concoctée pour toi en cinquième année, je te conseille de laisser passer quelques souaffles de moins dans les buts la prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai très envie de voir l'Angleterre gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch cette année. »

« Malfoy, ça fait six mois que tu me sers le même refrain, continue comme ça et je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux de moi ! »

« Aucun risque, toi et ta face de belette ... ark. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. En effet, depuis que l'info avait été diffusée dans l'équipe concernant la coupe du monde, Malfoy était devenu un peu ... collant. Toujours à le houspiller pour les sélections prochaines et la coupe qu'il voulait voir trôner dans son bureau d'ici l'an prochain. En attendant, Ron le trouvait un peu trop fier, c'était agaçant. Prenant un air provocateur, il lâcha, amer :

« Et ça changerait si je te faisais gagner la coupe du monde ? »

« Dans tes rêves uniquement, Weasley ! »

Ron ricana, énerver Malfoy, bien que dix ans étaient passés depuis Poudlard était toujours un de ses passes temps favoris. Il avait toujours le même air pincé que lorsqu'il avait onze ans, sauf que maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus se bagarrer comme des gamins avec leur baguette, seules les joutes verbales étaient autorisées. Et encore, discrètement. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des vestiaires, se sentant observés, Malfoy tourna la tête, ricanant avant de lancer :

« Ta distraction de la soirée nous observe. »

« Et ? Où es le problème ? »

« Et elle est banale ... il n'y a aucun défis là dedans Weasley, tu ne t'ennuie pas avec des poules dans son genre ? Ca doit être lassant à la longue. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Ron haussa un sourcil, interrogateur mais aussi méfiant alors qu'il poussait la porte des vestiaires déjà presque vides. Visiblement, l'équipe avait déjà déserté les lieux. Ce qui le laissait seul avec Malfoy. Roulant des yeux, Ron posa son balais dans son étui, commençant à enlever une à une ses protection tandis que Malfoy continuait sur ses grands airs :

« Tu es le mec le plus facile de toute l'Angleterre, c'est limite déplorable. Tu es une personnalité Weasley, pense à être un peu plus ... difficile d'accès. Relève un défis ! Séduit quelqu'un d'intouchable. Et quand c'est fait garde-la un peu. Plus d'une soirée. Arrêtes de faire jaser pendant quelques temps, concentre toi sur quelqu'un de plus ... inaccessible qu'une de tes fans en chaleur. Tu verras, c'est meilleur au bout du compte, et ça fera retomber les polémiques scandaleuses autour de toi. »

Le roux fixait désormais le blond platine avec de grands yeux ronds. Rêvait-il ou Malfoy venait-il réellement de lui donner un conseil en séduction ? C'était ... choquant. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, Ron rétorqua alors, enlevant son t-shirt :

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je concentre toute mon attention sur toi Malfoy ? »

« Je ne suis pas une pédale, Weasmoche ! » l'expression du blond était désormais glaciale, toute trace de joie l'avait quitté.. « Trouves toi une autre proie et pense à ce que je t'ai dis ! »

« Si tu y tiens ... » le roux laissa une courte pose s'installer avant de reprendre. « Bon, tu sors ou tu comptes m'observer sous la douche ? »

Les yeux du blond se posèrent presque automatiquement sur la ceinture du pantalon de Ron qui avait justement les mains posées sur la boucle de celle-ci. Il releva les yeux, furieux, fusillant l'ancien Gryffondor du regard avant de tourner les talons, faisant voleter son long manteau d'hiver derrière lui. Ron fut alors prit d'un doute. Malfoy était-il réellement parti les joues rouges ? Si oui ... Ron savait qui serait sa prochaine cible. Et le mieux de tout, c'était qu'il allait appliquer le conseil de Malfoy à la lettre. Mais avant ça, il avait une petite brune à retrouver à la sortie des vestiaires. Les choses promettaient d'être ... intéressantes.

 _30 novembre 2007, Londres_

 _Salle de réception du ministère_

« ... et les Cannons de Chudley gagnent le match cette fois encore. Avec de tels scores, nous ne serions pas surpris de les voir brandir la coupe du monde de Quidditch d'ici l'année prochaine. Ils sont sur la bonne voie ! Passons ensuite à Elena Beaumarchais et sa nouvelle chanson 'Oh mon balai' ... » disait le présentateur radio.

Sept verres de champagne s'entrechoquèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Les Cannons de Chudley, soit l'Angleterre, venaient de battre à plus de deux-mille-sept-cent point l'équipe d'Espagne. Une victoire écrasante en somme. Et c'était les meilleures à savourer. Ron se recula enfin, portant la coupe à ses lèvres tandis que sa soeur Ginny s'approchait de lui, écartant ses bras pour l'enlacer, un sourire sur les lèvres. Et bien qu'il était particulièrement heureux de cette victoire, Ron devina sans mal que quelque part, Ginny ne s'en portait pas particulièrement bien et il se doutait que la nostalgie, de telles victoire la rendait triste. Elle avait fait partie de l'équipe quatre ans durant, elle avait eut une belle carrière, et du jour au lendemain, à la fin de la saison, elle avait tout laissé tomber, déclarant à la presse qu'elle voulait devenir maman, et jusqu'ici ... on ne lui voyait pas l'ombre d'un enfant sous le nombril.

« Tu devrais revenir dans l'équipe. Je suis certain que Porter te reprendrais sans discuter. Tu étais bien meilleure que Harris comme attrapeuse. »

« Et moins douée que Harry ... »

« Harry est celui qui a survécut à Voldemort et qui l'a tué, n'essaie pas de te comparer à lui enfin, tu sais bien que ... c'est peine perdue. »

Sa sœur lui adressa un petit sourire et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle avait été heureuse, vraiment heureuse et depuis qu'elle avait laissé son balai au sol, façon de parler, elle avait perdu la joie qui la caractérisait habituellement. Ginny avait toujours été vive, pleine de fougue, et son meilleur ami l'avait rendu heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Puis elle avait laissé le Quidditch pour fonder une famille, et en quelques mois sa petite sœur n'était plus devenue que l'ombre d'elle même. C'était déprimant. Il aurait aimé avoir la solution miracle, savoir ce qui lui rendrait à nouveau le bonheur. Une chose était certaine, si quelque part il apprenait que ce changement était dût à son meilleur ami, qu'il ne la rendait plus heureuse, Harry Potter ou pas, le mari de sa sœur recevrait une belle raclée.

Celui-ci s'approchait d'ailleurs à son tour, une coupe à la main lui aussi. Ron lui sourit, recevant une bourrade amicale dans le dos, commençant à le féliciter pour ses prouesses de gardien. Il avait toujours cru qu'après Poudlard son ami se lancerait dans le Quidditch, qui était sa passion d'adolescent, mais le survivant n'en avait rien fait. Il avait intégré une école d'auror, pourchassé les derniers mages noirs en liberté, avait épousé sa sœur et maintenant dirigeait le service des aurors au ministère. Direction que Ron n'aurait jamais cru voir Harry prendre. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela semblait lui aller. Après toute l'agitation subie durant son enfance, Harry avait enfin, semblait-il, trouvé sa voie. A vrai dire tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé sa voie. À croire que la guerre leur avait donné à savoir ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment. Mais Ginny, elle, y avait renoncé.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. La moitié de l'équipe était rentrée chez elle tout comme plus des trois quarts des invités. Harry et Ginny dansaient un slow sur la piste de danseainsi qu'un autre couple que Ron ne connaissait pas, Hermione était tombée endormie à table alors qu'elle griffonnait sur un carnet moldu une ébauche d'un prochain cours à donner pour Poudlard, sans doute. Près de la cheminée, Malfoy discutait avec l'entraineur. Judith, assise à table face à un morceau de gâteau avaient les yeux rivés sur Harry et Ginny, balançant légèrement la tête en rythme, comme hypnotisée. Et Ron, lui, était assit au bar, un wisky pur feu à la main à attendre que Draco Malfoy quitte enfin l'entraineur de l'équipe pour pouvoir passer à l'action. À savoir faire perdre sa superbe à Malfoy en le mettant dans son lit, et le Weasley qu'il était s'en faisait un devoir. Il avait bien réfléchis ses derniers temps, et la provocation de Malfoy quant à sa réputation de mec facile, il voulait la lui faire ravaler. En le mettant lui, Draco Malfoy, dans son lit. Après encore de longues minutes d'attente sa nouvelle proie désignée se sépara enfin de l'entraineur, s'approchant vers le bar. C'était ça en moins à faire, Ron n'aurait pas à aller le chercher. Avec un petit sourire, il accueillit le Malfoy en train de se commander un verre.

« Alors, heureux d'avoir vu l'Angleterre gagner cette fois encore ? »

« On ne peut plus heureux. Pour une fois je suis satisfait de ta performance, Weasley. »

Les lèvres de Ron s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Malfoy se rendait-il compte de l'ouverture qu'il lui offrait en cet instant ? Car si Ron avait décidé de faire ravaler sa superbe à ce cher ministre, le troubler était la première phase de son plan d'action. Il reprit alors à mi-voix, calquant son regard sur celui bleu acier de l'ancien Serpentard.

« J'ai bien d'autres performances qui pourraient te satisfaire, Malfoy, je pourrais ... te faire une démonstration là tout de suite si tu le demandais. »

« Qu ... quoi ? »

Ron du se retenir d'éclater de rire. L'expression mi choquée et incrédule qu'abordait le jeune Malfoy était tordante. À croire que personne n'avait jamais cherché à le séduire avant aujourd'hui. Il le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche figée dans une expression de stupeur étonnante et surtout, il paraissait livide, comme si il venait de comprendre ce qu'impliquait sa 'performance' à l'instant. L'air de rien, le rouquin continua :

« Eh bien oui, j'en serais ravis, même ! »

Descendant de son tabouret de bar, Ron franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du blond, verre à la main pour s'arrêter à ses côtés, son buste frôlant le bras du ministre.

« En tant que joueur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, je me dois de faire en sorte ... que monsieur le ministre soit entièrement satisfait des toutes mes performances, qu'en dites vous ? »

Le blond déglutit péniblement. La main du rouquin avait lâché le verre pour venir se poser sur le col de la chemise du jeune homme, il avait fait semblant de l'ajuster légèrement et cette même main avait trouvé son chemin sur le torse finement musclé du blond et était doucement descendue jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon et plus bas encore, là ou il venait d'arrêter sa main. Droit sur son entrejambe. Sous le contact, le souffle du blond s'accéléra sensiblement et Ron sourit, continuant de laisser courir ses doigts sur le pantalon, posant sa seconde dans le bas du dos de Malfoy alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre la hanche du blond.

Il lui suggérait de relever un défis, et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Mettre Draco Malfoy, premier du nom et ministre de la magie de surcroit, dans son lit. Après tout, Malfoy était loin d'être moche, avec une tête de moins que lui, plutôt mince et musclé juste comme il le fallait et ses traits fins, Ron devait admettre qu'il était agréable à regarder et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec un homme. Enfin, Malfoy articula :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou, Weasley ? »

« J'applique votre conseil à la lettre monsieur le ministre, je relève un défis de séduction, voyez-vous. »

Le blond grogna, tentant de se dégager, mais Ron se pencha à son oreille, le retenant par la taille, continuant de caresser son entrejambe à travers le tissus de son pantalon qu'il portait, susurrant alors :

« Et si on s'éloignait ? Je crois que vous vouliez me donner des conseils la dernière fois ? »

Ne laissant pas au blond le temps de répondre, Ron l'entraina avec lui tout en le tirant par le bras à l'écart de la piste de danse et du bar, sortant même de la salle réception pour sortir au dehors. La neige qui tombait en début de mois avait continué à tomber, laissant place à un hiver froid et blanc. L'ancien Serpentard avait beau protester, Ron fit la sourde oreille jusqu'à plaquer le blond contre le mur de pierre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il reprit, appuyant son bas ventre sur le bassin du blond, reprenant :

« Qui de plus insaisissable qu'un premier ministre doublé d'un Malfoy ? Surtout pour un Weasley comme moi ... »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son intelligible n'en sortit, Ron commençait à lui faire son petite effet et il en avait la preuve dans la main. Son petit jeu avait fait gonfler le pantalon de l'héritier Malfoy. Lui-même s'était pris au jeu. À voir ainsi Malfoy haleter, les joues rouges et les yeux à moitié fermés, il ne pouvait être qu'excité par ce petit jeu installé entre eux. Sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux, le rouquin ouvrit la braguette du blond, glissant la main dans le pantalon et puis ensuite sous le caleçon de celui-ci. Ron sentit sous ses doigts le blond se raidir instantanément, comme figé dans une attitude de défense. Avec un petit sourire pervers, il commença à caresser les testicules du jeune homme, laissant sa langue glisser le long du cou de son partenaire, ce qui le fit alors frissonner.

« Arrêtes ça Weasley ... »

« Tu es certain ? T'as l'air d'apprécier, pourtant. »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

Le rouquin saisit le membre gonflé de l'autre jeune homme qui répondit au geste en avançant brutalement les hanches vers lui, gémissant profondément, ce qui qui arracha un léger rire au Weasley qui désormais mordillait le lobe d'oreille de son ennemi préféré. Quoique puisse dire le blond avec sa bouche, tout son corps criait désormais autre chose. Ron était certain d'une chose, à voir Malfoy se tortiller sous ses doigts, il n'allait pas le laisser filer. Continuant ses mouvements de va et vient sur le membre gonflé de l'ancien Serpentard, Ron captura les lèvres du blond des siennes, l'embrassant doucement puis avec force, mêlant leur langues dans un balai des plus sensuels pour enfin mordre la lèvre inférieure du blondinet. Celui-ci fut alors secoué d'un violent frisson et se libéra dans sa main, s'affaissant conte le mur, la tête retombant sur l'épaule du joueur de Quidditch, haletant. Ron haussa un sourcil, contrarié. Déjà ? C'était bien trop facile. Presque décevant. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Le rouquin se recula légèrement, relevant la tête du blond qui avait désormais les yeux mis clos. Quelque part, Ron avait espéré pouvoir s'amuser un peu plus longtemps avec le blond, mais dans cet état ... impossible. Roulant des yeux Ron nettoya sa main d'un coup de baguette, se disant que le blond devrait négliger un peu moins sa vie sexuelle, parce que pour venir aussi vite ... enfin, il laissa Malfoy se rhabiller alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Tous deux entrèrent à nouveau dans la salle de réception, silencieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, sur le point d'aller retrouver Hermione à sa table, Ron claqua une main sur le derrière de Malfoy, lançant :

« A la prochaine beau blond. »

Une chose était certaine, Malfoy allait lui manger dans le creux de la main.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous rencontrons ici un Ron bien plus assuré qu'il ne l'a jamais été, c'est un tout autre caractère que nous voyons là. Un Ron plus adulte, mais aussi valorisé pour ce qu'il est : quelqu'un de doué dans ce qu'il fait. Le Ron un peu balourd et gênant dépeint dans les centaines de milliers de fictions qui existent n'a pas sa place ici. Il ne sera pas laissé pour compte !**

 **Le chapitre prochain sera tout autant centré sur Draco et Ron, histoire de poser le contexte. Dans le chapitre cinq, le destin sera forcé pour ces deux-là, grâce à la distraction d'une certaine rouquine … Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! N'hésitez pas à me faires part de votre réaction, de vos avis, je vous lis toujours avec plaisir, et dans la mesure du possible, je réponds à mes review ! (par contre je n'ai aucune idée de si vous recevez bien mes réponses, je l'espère !)**

 **A aussi vite que possible avec la suite,**

 **Emelyne !**


End file.
